Vampires of Death Weapon Meister Academy
by Rika.Death94
Summary: Kaname, Aido, Kain, and Zero are in for an adventure as Medusa is getting in league with a pureblood vampire witch. Will they stop Medusa and the other witch before it's too late? Vampire KnightxSoul Eater
1. Kaname Kuran is transferred to the DWMA?

Vampires of the Death Weapon Meister Academy

**Chapter 1: Kaname Kuran Gets Transferred to the DWMA?**

_-At Cross Academy-_

Twilight came at its regular time, and all but one of the Night Class were on their way to class. The all to familiar sounds of Kaname's sepia-colored shoes tapping on the floors of Cross Acedemy. Of course he was heading towards the Chairman's office. He was expecting a chat with him in private, but when he got close he smelled more people in there. He walked in without knocking, because the Chairman knew Kaname was going to do so once he caught whiff of the guests. Kaname saw a girl in a school uniform of some sort, black and white boots, and a trench coat. She also had sandy blond hair and forest green eyes.

Kaname noticed another with snow white hair with a black head band, with crimson eyes, a black over shirt, an orange shirt underneath, and faded black jeans. He was confused with their business here. Kaien sensed it, and introduced me to them. "Oh~ Hey Kaname-kun! I bet you're wondering what I think you're wondering! Anyway, the girl here is Maka Albarn, and the boy is Soul Eater. They're from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short!" That lit up the dark Kaname was caught in, not that he couldn't see within it either way.

"The DWMA? Why? For what reason are they here for?" Kaname inquired. Cross was quiet, but Maka spoke up for him, "We are here for tranfer students. They have to be from the infamous Cross Academy Night Class, for we are in a huge predicament with a new witch, as well as Medusa the Snake Witch. Lord Death has already ordered it, so we must comply," Maka turned back to Cross, "What is your decision, Cross?"

Cross was thinking it over. "Well, I guess I have no choice in this matter. Medusa teaming up with another witch is quite the predicament indeed," Cross finished with, "The vampires I am sending will be Kaname Kuran-kun, Zero Kiryuu-kun, Hanabusa Aido-kun, and Akatsuki Kain-kun. I have already made arrangements with the pureblood family of Ichihara, so Yuuko-chan will take Kaname's place as Moon Dorm President here at Cross Academy. But now, Kaname-kun, it is time for you to go pack up for your plane flight tomorrow to Viva Las Vegas!" Kaname was peeved. He didn't get briefed on this trip earlier, and Kiryuu was going, so this would not be the best trip in the world. Still, he went to class, got Aido and Kain, went to find Kiryuu to tell him, then the three went to the Moon Dorms to go get packed for the trip.

_-At DWMA in the Death Room-_

None knew that Shinigami-sama was watching the whole thing. He heard the transfer student's names, and prepared their papers for their stay. While he was doing this, Kid entered the Death Room to check on his father. "Chichiue, what are you doing?" Kid inquired. "Oh Hi! Hey! Hello~! I am just readying papers for the new transfers in two days time." Kid sighed, for he knew this wouldn't sit well with Black*Star. Kid knew how rowdy Black*Star got when his "attention" got taken away from him. Black*Star was for sure the most unstoppable person in the world. Still, He couldn't help but feel sorry for these transfers, which reminded him, who were they? "Chichiue, what are the names of these transfers, and from what school are they from?"

Shinigami sighed, "One of them is from the Kiryuu clan. The sole survivor, if you will, his name is Zero Kiryuu. Five years ago, his family was killed by a pureblooded vampire, but that same pureblood was the one who turned Zero-kun into a vampire himself, despite his vampire hunter heritage. Two other transfers come from the noble vampire family of Aido and Kain. They are Hanabusa-kun and Akatsuki-kun, and the last is the sole heir to the Kuran throne, Kaname Kuran-kun. Kaname-kun is the, like I said, last of his pure vampire-blooded family. Although there were few who only wanted Kaname-kun to be an experimental guinnea pig." Kid was awestruck, because as it seemed, Black*Star probably wouldn't have a chance against these people. He had heard of these people, they were highly known.

Things were going to get interesting here at the DWMA...

_-At Cross Academy, early in the morning-_

Aido yawned as the hour reached eight. They were to be at the airport at 9:50 a.m., but Soul had slept in again. Kaname sighed before he heard two pairs of running footsteps. Maka was dragging Soul to the entrance of Cross Academy, and man, did she succeed. They finally halted to a stop, and Aido decided that it was time for him to get his breakfast, whether or not Kaname was standing right there.

"Hey there, Maka-chan~! Could you lend a poor vampire like me a drink of your blood?" Maka wasn't intimidated, so she denied. However, Aido was one to protest, but before Kaname could stop him, he heard a fierce "MAKA CHOP!". Zero came around as Aido fell to the ground with a dent in his head. Maka was holding an Encyclopedia, more than likely the weapon used. Kaname made note to stay on her good side, because despite the rules against hurting a pureblood, Maka would not be one to hesitate to do so. Zero snickered.

The limo came only seconds after that little "incident". Aido sulked most of the way about his aching head, though he deserved it. Kain was silent on the way, but after Aido started complaining about his head, he would say, "Aido, you deserved it...", and, "Kaname-sama would have hit you harder than she did...", and with that Aido shut up.

Kaname got everyone of them first class seats, so Maka could read her book, Soul could listen to his DeathPod Touch, Zero could watch a few of the movies they had, and Kaname, Aido, and Kain could fall asleep. Which they all did. It was a long thirteen hours indeed, and they made the best of it. It wasn't until the plane started to descend did the three Sleeping Beauties wake up from their dreams. Soon enough they were in another limosine headed to Death City, which was all the way in the desert. Aido didn't like this fact, Kain didn't care, and Kaname ignored this little fact, for he was going to give the Chairman a piece of his mind when he got back to Cross Academy.

They arrived an hour and a half later. Another thirty minutes and they were following Maka and Soul to the Death room.

**CLIFFIE TIME! **

**-Had already made a stone fortress with the use of Alchemy out of the ground to hide in, and is leaning on inside window rail- **

**Kaname: Why me? Out of all of the Night Class, you pick me, and put in a group with Twidledee(kain) & Twidledum(Aido), as well as the Cheshire Cat(Zero)!**

**Soul: Whining over who you get put in a group with, so not cool...**

**Aido: I agree, AND HEY! I MAKE BETTER GRADES THAN YOU! MISTER I-FLUNK-MOST-OF-MY-TESTS-BECAUSE-I-RARELY-STUDY!**

**Me: Ouch... That's a low blow there, Kaname... **

**Kaname: Aido... Shaddup!**

**Kain: I don't even why I'm your cousin Aido but you sure know how to get on a pureblood's nerves...**

**Kaname: Siding with me, are we, Kain?**

**Zero: Sounds like it...**

**Me: Yeah, it does...**

**Aido: TRAITOROUS COUSIN!**

**Maka: Maka~~~~~~~ CHOP! -hits Aido with a very thick Dictionary- Aido, please be quiet! You're scaring away the readers!**

**Me, Kaname, Zero, & Soul: O.O! You're not one to talk...**

**Maka: Maka~~~~~ -chops Yuuko, Kaname, Zero, & Soul in the heads with world poetry book, which is pretty thick- CHOP! Now, were you judging that?**

**Me: -holding head in pain- I give you a 10~**

**Kaname: -covering dent in head- 20...**

**Zero: -hissing in pain- 10...**

**Soul: -holding head, hissing in pain- That deserves a damn 100...**

**Maka: Thank you...**

**Kain: Nice hits...**

**Maka: Thank you, Kain!**

**All but Kain & Maka: HOW COME HE DOESN'T GET HIT?**


	2. Kaname, a Meister? Others, Weapons?

Vampires of the Death Weapon Meister Academy

**Chapter 2: Kaname, a meister? Aido, Kain, and Zero, weapons?**

Once there, Maka knocked on the door. Ten seconds later we heard the cheerful-sounding voice saying, "Come in~!". Maka and Soul walk in ahead of them, while the four vampires got a look around. Aido, being unfortunate to look up, saw guillotines suspended from the top of the red torii. Kain and Zero followed his eyes, and saw them also. "Hey, Kaname! Might want to be careful, because I don't think even you can survive decapitation." Zero snickered. Kaname gave him a raised eyebrow. Zero pointed up, and Kaname's line of sight followed to see what Zero was pointing at. Kaname saw the guillotines, but ignored them as he walked on into the Death Room.

"Spoiled sport..." Zero pouted. Kaname only smirked while the noble cousins followed behind him. The vampires saw that the Death Room was composed of an endless sky blue, with the clouds just floating by. They also saw crosses pertruding the ground at a distance, and a large mirror with a cloaked and masked figure standing in front of it. "Hi! Hey! Wazzup? Wazzzzup?" said Shinigami, which the vampires saw as a wierd cloaked figure, and a cartoonish looking skull mask, "I am Shinigami, the headmaster of the DWMA. What are yo-"

"Chichiue, you already know so just give them their papers."

Surprised at being interrupted by his own son, he gave them their papers with their corresponding names. The vampires looked around only find a boy in a black suit sitting in a golden chair. Two girls were standing beside him on both sides, one was tall with dirt blond hair. The other was short with bright blond hair, and both had blue eyes as well as simular outfits. The boy had white squares on his suit going down the middle, and at the top of each sleeve. The cartoonish skull at his neck said that he was the son of Shinigami, but could have cared less. He also had golden eyes, and three white strips complementing his black hair on the left side of his head. Two skull rings adorn his middle finger on both hands.

"Finally nice to see you all, I am Death the Kid, and these two," he said pointing the girls on the sides of him, "are Liz and Patty Thompson." Liz waved, while Patty giggled. Aido saw them as lovely prey, and Kain sighed. Liz seemed to notice. Patty just giggled away. Kid was told to escort them to either an apartment, or Gallows Manor. Of course, Kid took them to an apartment, and Kaname managed to find a nice, yet, moderately priced one. Kid was surprised that Kaname was the only one to choose the apartment, and to know that he was wise with his choices.

Kid said good night, and hurried towards Gallows Manor as soon as he realized that it was about to start raining. Liz and Patty did the same before running after Kid to catch up. The four vampires got settled, and soon enough Aido was setting up various game consoles. He also alphabetized one shelf with video games, and the other with movies. Zero was surprised that Aido even watched _Die Hard_ _1_ and _2_, _Road Trip_, _The Terminator _movies, and _Throne of Blood_. For all Zero knew, he didn't care if it was Aido or not, Zero was already liking his selection of movies. Hell, Zero even insisted that they watch the _Terminator_ series, and _Throne of Blood_. For once Aido agreed.

Kain joined in after making popcorn for the three of them. Kaname wondered what the big fuss was about, but only managed to get bombared by the one question he did not want to hear. "Hey, Kaname! Won't you join us to watch four movies?" asked Aido "No." answered Kaname as he walked to his room, but Zero caught him by the collar of his shirt. "Oh no you don't!" Zero said as he pulled Kaname to a chair. "Z-Zero! Let me go this instant!" Kaname yelled. Aido misunderstood it and stood to stop Zero, but once he saw Zero grab some rope he sat back down. Kaname saw both the rope and Aido sit back down on the floor. Aido, of all the loyalness he shown, sat back down without even complaining about it, or trying to stop it.

It seems that even Aido wanted Kaname to watch these movies too. A few more minutes and Zero had Kaname tied to the chair, despite Kaname's constant thrashing about. Giving up, Kaname slumped back into his bound prison until the movies were over. At this point Aido already put _Terminator 1_ inside the DVD player. His eyes stayed on the t.v. screen, but his mind wondered back to the conversation in Shinigami's office. His attention to the movie rendered completely thin.

_-After introductions had been given, Shinigami got serious before returning to his usual cheery self. "Now you do know why you are all here, right?" The instant result wasa a nodding of heads. "Alright then, we all know that Medusa is teaming up with another witch, whose name is still currently unknown as of now, and she is currently planning on reawakening Asura from his seal. That's where you four vampires come in, we need your help, for there is reason to believe that this other witch is a pureblood like Kaname." Shinigami stated matter-of-factly. Kid was completely dumbfounded by this, no wonder his Honorable Father asked for the vampires._

_"Now, let us see which one of you all are meisters, and which are weapons." Shinigami stated in his usual cheery voice. He looked at Kaname's soul first since he was the pureblood of the group. Then he looked to Aido, Kain, and Zero's souls to learn who was what. "Oya~ It looks like Kaname's the only meister of this group; Aido and Kain are like the Thompson sisters, because they are also twin pistols," Shinigami stated before finishing it off, "And Zero is a scythe, I wonder if it was because of his Hunter linage?" Kaname was the only meister, but why three weapons? It confused him deeply, no matter how much he tried to put common sense into it._

_"All four of you are to attend the DWMA until this is stopped, til then you will be back on your way to Cross Academy." Shinigami finished, "You are free to go find lodgings for your stay, and good luck~! Your classes start tomorrow at seven a.m. in Class Cresent Moon, and I hope you all have good holds on your bloodlust, because Dr. Stein teaches that class. Oh yeah~! Beware of Black*Star~! He believes he's the huge star in this school, so that's your warning~!"_

A long day does deserve a neat rest of the day, despite the bloodshed on the television screen. Kaname was sure that they would be meeting this Black*Star character, and since he had lost interest in the movies the others were watching, he thought of ways they could avoid this Black*Star. Before he noticed it he started mumbling his thoughts out loud, which in turn, made Zero grab the duct tape. A strip of duct tape later, and everyone was back to watching the _Terminator_. Kaname felt abused at the fact that he was tied up, and recently just gagged with duct tape by Zero.

DING DONG~

The doorbell rung, and Kaname was relieved by the fact that he would be released from his prison, and go to his room. Guess who! It was Death the Kid with Liz and Patty Thompson. "Hey, look sis, Kaname's tied up to a chair!" exclaimed Patty. Liz and Kid, looking in my Kaname's direction, felt pity and they started to undo the bonds. "Thank you. You saved me from being further abused by a silver-haired scythe." announced Kaname, who was looking at Zero. Zero, on the other hand, gasped in mock horror, and ignored Kaname the rest of the movie.

Kaname continued his glare at Zero's back, before turning to Kid and asking why he came here. Apparently he was nice enough to invite us to dinner, and to Death Garden; It was all on him. "It would be a pleasure, but my question now is do you have on reservation? or no? Because it will be a while for tha movie to end." inquired Kaname. "Actually you dumb pureblood, it's almost over." replied Zero. The cousins nodded leaving Aido to say, "In two more minutes." The cousins quickly looked back at the screen to avoid Kaname's glare; Zero just ignored it. "So sorry that I don't watch as many movies as ya'll do." Kaname muttered under his breath. Kid and Liz heard it though. They gave reassurance in that matter, then the credits came onto the screen, and everyone was getting ready. Soon enough, they were off to Death Garden. They all had fun, little to say that when everybody got back to the vampire's apartment, Kaname wasn't allowed to go to his room again. Zero put hunter seals on the pureblood so he stayed in place.

"Damn you Zero..."

**Zero: Hey! Look at that! I got to abuse Kaname!**

**Kaname: -abused and pissed- Bastard!**

**Zero: Awww~ Kaname's mad...**

**Kid: No, I believe he's gone from mad to majorly pissed off...**

**Me: Whatever...**

**Aido: Well, we have laws for it. Nobady can harm a pureblood.**

**Me: LIKE I said, Whatever...**

**Patty: -giggles like crazy-**

**Liz: -sighs-**


	3. Kaname Kuran vs BlackStar?

**Chapter 3: First Day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, Kaname Kuran vs. Black*Star?**

It was late into the night when the others decided to go to their rooms for the night, and Kaname was finally allowed to go to his own room. _Accursed Zero! I'll be sure to get him back, but first, I need to think of ways to avoid any confrontation with this Black__*__Star character._ he thought as he flopped onto his bed. It was bad enough that he was abused by a all-together-lucky-to-have-the-chance Zero, he didn't want anymore problems added to that. With that in mind, Kaname fell into a rough sleep.

The next morning saw Zero awakening the Pureblood by pulling the sheets off of the bed, which in turn, pulled Kaname off of his bed. Aforementioned vampire crashed loudly onto the floor with an "Oomf!" Looking up, Kaname saw Zero smirking at him from above. "What the Hell Zero! Was that really necessary at all?" the Pureblood calmly ground out, his anger rising to a moderate level. Zero merely pointed at the clock, which to the ever on-time Pureblood, read 7:38. "We're late to class, which started at seven." Zero pointed out, "Aido and Kain are already at the school, and are awaiting our arrival."

Kaname bolted from his sheets, shoved Zero out of his room, and got dressed in record time. Zero, who somehow knew the Pureblood would do something like this, readied a glass of blood-tablet enhaced water, a cup of coffee that he got for the Pureblood on his way back from the school, and a two bentos for the Pureblood's breakfast and lunch. He held the glass of substitute blood out as Kaname walked briskly into the living room. Kaname grabbed the glass and downed it in large gulps. Zero then held out the styrofoam cup of coffee, which the Pureblood gladly took, and both were on their way to school. Zero, who was in a tee-shirt covered by a leather jacket and jeans with chinese flats, looked over to Kaname to note what aforementioned Pureblood was wearing.

To Kaname's credit, he was wearing a black button-up shirt, a white leather jacket, a pair of navy-blue jeans, and a pair of black TOMS. _At least he had the decency to wear something comfortable in case of a fight..._ Zero noted. Suddenly, a loud growl erupted in immediate area. Kaname barely stopped himself from blushing a beet red over the fact that he was hungry, and had nothing for breakfast. Zero smirked, and shook his head, before handing Kaname a bento covered in a magenta clothe. Kaname muttered a thank-you before taking the small bento. Kaname opened the small box, checked for unwanted substances, then, once satisfied with his search, started eating.

The Pureblood soon had a look of delight on his face after one bite, and had asked who had made the meal. "I did," Zero replied with a bored look, "felt a little offended that you thought I had put something in the food, though." Kaname stopped walking up the stairs in shock. He didn't know Zero could cook, but then again he never really asked, now did he? No, he never did.

Still, the food filled his stomach, which Kaname was thankful for. Thirty minutes later, Kaname and Zero were finally arriving at the academy to go to class, but was blocked by a blue-star-shaped-haired boy in a variation of a ninja outfit. The boy had a star tattoo on his left shoulder as well, and his eyes were set in a glare. Kaname had a strange feeling that the boy was Black*Star. Zero couldn't have cared less who the kid was though, so he rudely asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Black*Star, and I'm about to assassinate you for being a bigger star than me, the one who will surpass God." he said, smirking as if he was sure he would win.

"It's not assassination if they know or they see you, dumbass..." said a black boy behind him.

"WHO THE HELL CARES, AS LONG AS IT'S ME THAT DOES THE JOB! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star boasted.

Zero and Kaname weren't even listening to him, as Zero said, "This was the kid Shinigami-sama told us to look out for? He's too idiotic to even be a fighter, let alone surpass God. Funny how this was the kid you were being so cautious about."

Kaname agreed, "No kidding, I almost, keyword is almost, feel like I overestimated the blue-haired monkey."

Zero couldn't help but snicker at the irony of the situation. It was everyday you see the grand and powerful Pureblood glowering over stupid situations like now. What they realized too late was aforementioned blue-haired monkey charging at them, soul wavelengths ready to strike. It appears that ignoring him was a bad idea. Zero immediately pushed Kaname out of the way and took the hit. "BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" the boy yelled, as said attacked landed, and threw Zero over the edge, and onto the floor below them. _Yikes..._ Kaname thought sourly. Zero flipped in midair, and landed on his feet. He then jumped up into the sky, yelling, "Kaname!"

Aforementioned Pureblood looked up and nodded, ready to catch Zero's scythe form. To his credit, an intricate silver scythe did land in his hands, which Kaname spun expertly before he let it rest on his shoulder. Black*Star charged once more, and this time was accompanied by the black boy wearing large gloves. _This will be a good warm-up!_ Kaname thought as the fight began.

_**-In Class Cresent Moon with Aido and Kain-**_

_Where is Kaname-sama and Zero? They're late!_ Aido thought, as he watched Dr. Stein pluck the endangered bird, not really paying attention. Kain looked like he was daydreaming, but I could tell he was worried too.

"Hey Tsubaki, where's Black*Star?" Dr. Stein asked, momentarily pausing his dissection lab. Tsubaki looked exasperated as she answered, "I don't know, Professor Stein."

"He's probably just skipping class again." Maka supplied. The kids started to agree with Maka until a large blast shook the entire building. It took everyone by surprise, especially Aido and Kain. A group of the kids was by the window, looking outside to find the source of the explosion.

"Professor Stein, it looks like Black*Star and Kilik Rung are fight the new meister!" one kid reported. Tsubaki let her head hit the table, Maka and Soul hit their foreheads with their palms, and Kid and Liz sighed over Black*Star's stupidity, and Patty just giggled. All, except Tsubaki, knew who Black*Star was fighting. Professor Stein looked over to Aido and Kain, knowing that there was supposed to be two more to their group. "Aido, Kain, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid, follow me to the entrance way, the rest of you study something." Stein called, wheeling himself to the door. Aforementioned group looked to eachother, and followed the somewhat-sane professor.

_**-Back with Kaname and Zero vs. Black*Star and Kilik Rung-**_

The battle was not ending in Kaname's favor. What with the black boy's fire and lightning attacks, doubled with Black*Star's martial arts, Kaname felt like he was going to lose. His being a vampire was helping, but he was starting to tire out. Zero could feel Kaname become sluggish with all the dodging the Pureblood was forced to do, and suggested they do the Soul Resonance they had heard about from Kid. Kaname was panting softly, "What if it... Doesn't work?"

"We'll just have to try now won't we?" Zero replied, as if he was trying to be positive.

"How I admire your optimism, let's do it." Kaname replied in turn.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted in sync, screaming as their power rose to an unbelievable level.

_**-In the DWMA foyer with the group-**_

"My, looks like Kaname and Zero are getting serious now." Stein commented as he watched the fight. Tsubaki looked on, worried about Black*Star's safety. Liz and Patty were awestruck at the fact that Kaname had dodged a good portion of the attacks sent his way, even more so when the Pureblood parried them. Aido and Kain were smiling, knowing that Kaname would prevail. Soul could feel the power coming from the two, while Maka and Kid watched on with their Soul Perception.

"Maka, Kid, how calm is the bond between Zero and Kaname? Do you know?" Stein asked, curious as to what they would say. Kid spoke first, "Their bond is edgy at most, but it also shows me that those two have been through thick and thin together, along with Aido and Kain. I can't place it though."

"Admiration. Their bond is just like Liz and Patty's with Kid." Maka added, focusing her Soul Perception better on the two, "Their bond is as Kid said it was, slightly edgy, but I can tell that there is admiration coming from Zero toward Kaname. The more I focus, the more I can tell, and I am noticing that there's hardly any noise from the two."

"Both of you are correct, and Maka is right, there is hardly any noise interfering with two's bond, nor is there any noise coming from the two. However, something tells me that they are only preforming at half of their strength." Stein said to the few who couldn't see the souls. They listened to Black*Star egging on the Pureblood, realizing that he didn't hear Kid, Maka, or Stein's explanation, and remembering that **neither** him or Kilik **COULD** see the souls of the two. Where as Maka, Kid, and Stein **all COULD** see the souls of the two.

_**-With Kaname and Zero as They End the Battle-**_

Kaname felt enhanced by the power coursing through his veins, and he knew Zero did too. Spinning the scythe into a better position, Kaname gave his own attack, "Legendary Super Skill of the scythe-meister, WITCH HUNTER!"

They watched as the powerful blasts of energy flew through the ground towards Black*Star and the black boy, prompting them to run but didn't. The following explosion rocked the school, and Kaname was allowed to relax now that the battle was over. A force suddenly found its way onto his shoulder, so he looked to see Aido and Kain smiling at him. Letting Zero change back into his human form, Kaname allowed a small smile to cross his lips. He saw Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Kid smiling as well, and patted him and Zero on the back for their victory. A woman, who the others called Tsubaki, came over to apologize for her meister's rash behavior All in all, the day continued as if the fight had never occurred, and that was fine for Kaname and Zero.


End file.
